Sushi Kisame
by Aoi Akasuna Phantomhive
Summary: Akatsuki Kekurangan Bahan Makanan?  RnR PLEASE?


**Hi,ketemu lagi dengan Py…!**

**Kali ini Py buat fic tentang Akatsuki dengan Kisame yang menjadi pemeran utamanya!**

**Kisame : "jarang-jarang aku jadi pemeran utama. Aku jadi apa?"**

**Py : "ihat aja sendiri!"**

**Fic ini khusus untuk Hikaru Kin..soalnya dia minta sequel cerita "True Gift" pada musim semi…karena tidak ada ide,jadi Py buat fic ini sebagai gantinya!**

**Ok,langsung saja! RnR please?**

**Sushi**

**By : Py Akasuna**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Humor & Friendship**

**Warning : Gaje,OOC,typo,de el el,de es te,de es be,e ce te**

**Xxx_py_py_xxX**

Waktu pagi mulai datang, di sebuah hutan nan jauh dan luas, terdapat goa batu yang amat amat kecil -?-. Didalamnya pun terdapat makhluk-makhluk aneh.

"Ketua..ketua…bangun!" panggil seorang bocah berumur 51 tahun -?- dengan manjanya,yang bernama Tobi.

Yang dipanggil malah sedang asyik menikmati alam mimpinya. Tobi langsung pundung dengan tidak elitnya di pojokan kamar mandi. -?-

"Lapar nih…!" teriak pemuda berwajah baby face,yang bernama Sasori.

"BERISIIIKKK !" teriak seorang perempuan berambut biru,yang bernama Konan.

Teriakannya mengakibatkan ayam-ayam jantan langsung pundung di pojokan taman. =.="

"Kita sarapan apa pagi ini,un..?" Tanya seorang berambut pirang panjang yang diikat kuda.

"Sarapan bubur kertas. . ." -?-

"Bosan,un! Sekali-sekali kita makan daging dong,un!"

"Aku Cuma bisa masak bubur kertas…"

"Lalu siapa lagi yang bisa masak,un?"

Reflek semua mata melirik seorang kakek-kakek –ditabok Itachi- yang sedang membaca majalah 'Beauty ful,ful,ful!' -?-

"Kenapa?"

"Itachi,kamu kan bisa masak…" kata Sasori.

"Jadi…." Kata Konan.

"MASAKIN KITA MAKANAN DONG !" teriak semua anggota Akatsuki (-Pein dan Itachi)

"Aku Cuma bisa masak sushi,lagipula kita tidak akan pernah bisa membeli ikan. Karena adanya renternir gila itu."

Reflek –lagi- semua mata memicingkan kearah Kakuzu. Terdapat Kakuzu sedang menciumi uang a.k.a duit a.k.a fulus a.k.a money nya.

"Kenapa? Kalian tidak akan kuijinkan menyentuh money-chan ku!" teriak Kakuzu yang langsung kabur lewat jendela entah pergi kemana.

"Bagaimana ini?" gelisah Konan

"Itachi,pokoknya kamu harus memasak sushi untuk kami,kalau tidak…." Kata Pein yang tiba-tiba menampakkan dirinya.

"HUWOOOH !" Teriak semua anggota Akatsuki. (-Pein,Itachi,Kakuzu)

"Kalau aku tidak mau kenapa?"

"Kalau kau tidak mau…maka semua krim Anti Keriputmu akan aku bakar ! hahaha…" kata Pein horror. –Akatsuki+Author merinding-

**GLEK**

"Ba..baik.."

"Bagus."

**Xxx_py_py_xxX**

Anggota Akatsuki bersenang-senang, Itachi malah pusing memikirkan darimana ia mendapat ikan. Tidak mungkin kan kalau ikan jatuh dari langit?

Sementara Itachi berpikir,ia melihat Kisame yang sedang berenang kesana kemari.

Sebuah korek api muncul dari kepala Itachi, yang menandakan ia sudah mendapat ide.

**Py : "Soalnya Kakuzu tidak akan mau memberi money-chan nya hanya untuk membeli sebuah bohlam. Maknya Itachi beinisiatif memakai korek api. =.="**

**Beberapa jam kemudian….**

"hm…..Wangi apa ini?" Tanya Tobi.

"Ini…bau sushi!" teriak Deidara.

"Kok baunya agak amis ya?" Tanya Sasori.

"Hidangan siap!" teriak Itachi.

Reflek –again- semua anggota Akatsuki langsung mengerumuni Itachi.

"This is it! Sushi ikan ala chef Uchiha Itachi!" teriak Itachi menrukan chef Farah Queen –hoeek-

Karena sudah sangat lapar, semua anggota Akatsuki langsung menyerbu sushi tersebut.

**Beberapa saat kemudian…**

"Tobi anak baik suka sushi ini!"

"Hm…ini tidak beracun kan?" Tanya Sasori.

"Ya..nggak lah!" jawab Itachi sembari membereskan piring.

"Ada yang melihat Kisame?" Tanya Deidara.

**SSSIIIIINNNNGGGG..**

"I…Itachi….?"

"Ma…maaf…soalnya disini gak ada ikan..ja..jadi…"

"ITACHIII….!" Teriak Pein dengan naas nya.

Sementara anggota yang lain hanya bengong,karena sudah makan temannya sendiri…

Poor Kisame…

**The End**

**Fic kedua ku!**

**Bagaimana?**

**Masih ada typo atau kekurangan lainnya?**

**Review please !**

**-Py Akasuna-**


End file.
